Glitter in a Sun Lit Moon Light
by FindtheFox
Summary: They don't know who I am, and they don't know what I am, but she knew I was there, the lover of a vampire, Bella. And yet I have to protect her and the rest of the vampires, complete strangers? This is what I am meant for? R&R please T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Glitter in a sun lit moon light

By: Mad4anime

Prologue:

Bella glanced over her shoulder again, and Edward looked at her worriedly. "Bella? What's wrong?"

She looked at him and smiled "Never mind, it's nothing." She waved her hand dismissively. He didn't look convinced.

"Ok, if you say so…" he backed down, for now, though he was sure to bring it up later when she looked behind her again. I couldn't understand why she could sense me, when even her vampire family couldn't. I knew the reason, but I still couldn't comprehend her perception. Maybe, it was because she has been around vampires for the past while, what with all of their stealth.

They continued to walk towards the parking lot and I could hear her heart beating quickly and her feelings in turmoil. She was a very interesting human, I must say. She's never met me, and yet she fears my presence. Very interesting indeed.

Edward wrapped his arms around her small figure and pulled her close, obviously trying to calm her down. Too bad his brother wasn't here; his power would be quite useful right now for our dear Bella.

I smiled widely; this was sure to bring an interesting future.


	2. The Begining

Glitter in a sun lit moon light

By: Mad4anime

Chapter 1:

Sometimes during the night, I would think that I was sleeping. So much so, that I actually believed that I was, indeed, in the dream world. That was normally when I would see my clock with blinding red letters saying 3:00 am, or in my mind "you know you can never really sleep, and I'm going to prove that I'm right by showing you that it's early in the morning and you don't feel tired".

I sighed. After a few years, you really started to miss the peaceful unconsciousness in the night. It slowly started to get very boring, especially when you've run out of things to do and people to prank.

I heard a light knock on my door and I laughed bitterly. I would have said "who would be here at three in the morning?" but it's not like I slept anyways. The surprise was ruined with who was at the door from my powers as well. Its sucked being having your mind as a power.

"Leila?" a smooth, musical voice asked.

"Yeah, Mel. Come in." The door opened soundlessly and a blond head poked in.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she hesitated.

"Mel," I started "It's three in the morning. I can't sleep –neither can you- what do you want?" she smiled again.

"Grumpy, are we?" I glared at her in the dark "Right; to the point –though you probably already know." I shook my head. Although I knew she was coming, I didn't see what she was coming to me for. "Oh, well, Jara needs to see you. She's got a mission for you." I raised an eyebrow when she mentioned a mission. Jara only gave me really important ones, or really difficult ones. Mel sighed, "A difficult one; she doesn't think that anyone else could do it. She needs your, _assets_, as she put it."

"And how do you know so much about this mission before I do?"

"She knew you'd put up a fight without some details."

I smiled, "She knows me so well doesn't she?"

"I wouldn't doubt that."

I walked up to a heavy wooden door and pushed it open lightly; my strength was a little over the top. I walked in quietly and noticed a brown haired female, hunched over a desk flipping through some papers that were floating around her desk.

I chuckled, "I thank you for your power, I find it very useful." I said, alerting her of my presence and she whirled around to face me, shock on her face.

She let out a long breath, "You are the only one who can get passed me like that, I shouldn't have been so surprised…" she muttered. I laughed again. "It's not like I gave it to you willingly, either."

"Good morning to you, too. May I inquire as to why I have been summoned at this time in the morning?"

"Always to the point aren't we?"

"Would you expect any less?"

She smirked and rolled her eyes, "I suppose not."

"Now, what do you have for me?" I asked bringing a piece of paper that had caught my attention floating into my hands.

"I have a mission for you," I raised my eyebrow like I had with Mel, "A dangerous one."

"This I have been informed of. _I _would not have doubted that since it was you who called for me. It's not everyday that just anyone gets a mission from _Jara._"

"Except for you, of course." She mused.

"Except for me." I agreed. There was a slight pause, as she mused over irrelevant thoughts. One did catch my attention, though.

'_I wonder if sending her to do this is really necessary. But not just anyone can do it… not with the Volturi in the shadows.'_

'_The Volturi?' _I asked through our minds.

"Damn," she cursed "I forgot you could read minds." I chuckled. "Who did you pick that up from?"

"Damien," I shrugged "It's not my fault that when I touch people's skin I get their power! Plus, it was _so _tempting!" I exaggerated the 'so' as if to make her understand.

She chuckled darkly, "But you don't know how annoying it is. It's useful, I'll admit, but so annoying."

"Believe me, I know. Helen takes it upon herself to think of elevator music when she notices I'm reading her mind." Jara laughed.

"I can see her doing that," she sighed again "I'm avoiding the point of this conversation, aren't I?"

"Yes, just a bit." I frowned. Sadness was rolling off of her. "You are troubled." It was a fact, not a question.

"Yes, I don't want to send you on this mission. But I guess I have to." She paused, debating with herself, "There is a family of seven vampires, plus one. They aren't on the good side of the Volturi, and they wouldn't be able to hold off an attack from them. That's where you come in. You can defend a family from an attack of the entire Volturi Guard if you wished so. You're the only one for this job, nobody else has your… talents…"

I was shocked. This was _big; really_ big. "What do you mean 'They aren't on good terms with the Volturi'? Nobody in their right mind would do anything to upset them."

Her eyes turned visibly darker "Their plus one is a human."

I sighed for at least the millionth time today. It was already 7:00 am and my flight to the US left at 8:00. Mel was driving me to the airport in complete silence.

"_Your flight leaves at 8:00 to take you to take you to Port Angels in the Olympic Peninsula, Washington. There will be a car waiting for you at the airport and you will have to drive to the small town of Forks. It is normally rainy there, so you don't have to worry about that. Be careful not to cause any trouble. We can't have them knowing you are there, yet. I needn't tell you to show yourself at the right moment, since you already know all of that, but still, be prepared."_

I hadn't realized that the car had stopped until Mel broke me out of my thoughts by speaking.

"What is she thinking, getting involved with the Volturi? I thought she would be smarter then that…"

I didn't have to look at her to know what her expression looked like; I could already feel the anguish rolling off of her. '_I know Mel, but you know I have to follow her orders. We all do.' _I thought to her.

"I know that! But still! It's the Volturi we are talking about! What am I supposed to do? Sit back and say "Hey, everything is just fine and dandy! No, my best friend isn't walking to her doom!" really, now am I?!"

I sighed and didn't reply; she already knew the answer to that. "I'm sorry," she whispered "That was out of line. You trust her, so I should too. You are my captain after all…"

"Don't call me that, you know I hate that." She smiled "Jara just put me in this position because she knew it would torture me. Not only that, but she has less work now."

"She gave you that position 'cause you were the only one who was good enough for it. She's going to give you her position when she leaves."

"Yeah, so then I can have the spot for all of eternity. Oh, joy!" I said sarcastically.

"I never said she didn't want to torture you."

I pulled up to a pretty nice hotel at about 10:00 at night. The plain ride had been very long and was delayed a little bit but went very smoothly. I faked some sleep for the other humans around me but other then that it was uneventful. Although I might add that some of the men in the plain had very vulgar thoughts. Damn, Damien and his provoking me to steal his power.

I got out of my brand new sleek black porche and smiled down at it. I loved fast cars. The speed was exhilarating. I frowned and looked around me at the other cars; mine might stand out a little bit. Whatever.

I walked to the door of the hotel and went directly to the front desk. There was a boy of about age 17 working there, and when I cleared my throat to tell him that I was actually there, his eyes glazed over in lust and he seem to have 'died and gone to heaven'.

"I have a reservation under the name Leila Hale."

He seemed to become coherent again, "Oh yes. Your room is 1401 on the fourteenth floor." He handed me the key, trying to be smooth but utterly failing. I tried to block out his thoughts.

"Thank you," I replied.

"No problem," he paused and I started to walk away "Miss Hale?" I turned around. "Are you by any chance related to Jasper and Rosalie Hale?"

I froze. I thought that Jasper and Rosalie went by the name Cullen too. "N-no," I stammered lamely. "Who are they?"

"They are adopted children of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, though they are the real niece and nephew of Esme. They were adopted along with the three other teens, Alice, Edward and Emmet Cullen."

"Thank you," I replied again and turned on my heel quickly. Jara had said that each of the Cullen's was intermarried. I suppose that they pulled it off as two separate blood relatives so that they could pretend to be going out with each other. Well, all of them except Edward, whom was currently in love with the Cullen's human friend, Bella. This was understandable, I suppose.

I didn't realize that I was in my room until I was sitting on my bed and I was subconsciously putting all of my clothes in the draws with one of my powers. I chuckled lightly and fell back on my bed.

Tomorrow I was going to start my mission.


	3. First Week

Glitter in a sun lit moon light

By: Mad4anime

Chapter 2:

As the morning light streamed through the tightly closed blinds of the hotel room, I began to think over the plan I had in my head for how I would be going about my mission.

I would have to be extra careful, and not make any drastic moves until the enemy made the first move. Jara had warned me against any sudden movement and to only show myself when the time had presented itself.

I walked over to my clothing draws and pulled out a no conspicuous outfit, so that I could fit in well with the other human population. It consisted of a light black sweater – seeing as it was not very cold outside –, a light long sleeved shirt, and a pair of light jeans. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and thought about how I could observe the Cullen's without any of them finding out. I didn't worry too much about the human, since if the vampires didn't know I was there than how could she, but Jara had also warned me about the girl; the Volturi were particularly interested in her.

I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was time for the Cullen's to be leaving for school, a festivity that I had not participated in for a long time.

I left the hotel quickly, ignoring the stares that I received as I walked. The thoughts of the men around me made me cringe and try to not throw something at them. It would be very strange for someone when I yelled at them for thinking something; it's not everyday that you got to meet a telepath.

I left the building and walked around the back to the parking lot, where my new Porsche sat waiting for me. I again thought of how it would stand out in such as small, poor town as Forks, but I was allowed some form of relaxation. If I was going to put my life in the way, I might as well make every moment of it memorable and in style.

Pulling onto the highway, I sped quickly towards Forks' one and only high school wondering what today would have in store for me.

"Now where might my friends, the Cullen's, be?" I asked myself, tired of the silence that seemed to surround me.

Not too long after had I said that, I noticed that two rather nice looking cars pulled up and turned into the student parking lot, one a Volvo, and the other a BMW. I smiled to myself when I thought of how those two cars were currently sitting in my personal garage back home.

Home… I thought. It already seemed like such a long time ago that I had been in my room, talking with Mel, or bickering with Damien, even pulling pranks on Jara.

I was pulled out of my depressing thoughts when I heard numerous car doors slam shut as five beautiful teenagers, and one human, stepped out into my view, showing me who I would be looking over in the shadows. I noticed that when I used Damien's power, I could only get little bits of the human's thoughts, unlike everyone else around her.

It would have been so much easier on my life if these people hadn't drawn attention from the Volturi and put themselves in immediate danger, risking their precious human's life at the same time. I couldn't understand why they wouldn't change her, and get a move on with their lives – although the Volturi probably wanted the girl weather she were a vampire or not – making the lives of others much easier around them.

_Whose car is that? _The one with tousled bronze hair wondered, looking in my direction. His prefect brows met together as he tried to concentrate on who the car belonged to. _I can't read anyone's thoughts that involve this car… Who is here? _

Oh, I thought. That one must be Edward, the telepath of the family. I noticed that three of the five teens, stopped by the Volvo and waved goodbye, looking around them to see if every was where it should be. They were expecting the Volturi, apparently.

The three turned back towards the car and backed out, driving away quickly before I had a very good chance to pry into their minds.

Edward, Bella and a beautiful pixy-like girl stood by the remaining car and chatted animatedly about something, although both of the vampires were thinking only about the human's safety and looking around to find any traces of the Volturi.

If they knew that the Volturi were coming, then why didn't they leave? No, of course they had to ask for _my _help instead. Well, not directly, at least. One of our sources had been infiltrating the Volturi when Edward Cullen had come, asking for death. It ended up that they had come back, with the one named Alice and Bell, saying that he no longer needed death, but whished to be set free, with – of course – the human girl.

They had left after promising to change her.

She was obviously still human, and I was supposed to keep her that way until they decided to change her, or until the Volturi left and didn't come back.

This was going to get _very _annoying.

For the rest of the day, I had followed Bella and Edward around, making sure I had their schedule memorized and searched around for any sign of unwanted company, calling home frequently for any news updates.

There was no new news, and there was no sign of unwanted company for the next three days.

All I did for three days was wake up in the morning, go to Forks High, stalk Edward, Bella and the pixy-like one (who I quickly found out was the one named Alice), followed Edward and Bella home, watched them silently (sometimes running to the Cullen's beautiful mansion) and then eventually going back to my hotel room and getting ready for the next day.

I did find one thing that was quite peculiar about Bella, though. She openly talked about how Edward and Alice – and all of the Cullen's, in fact – were vampires. She was not afraid, and she was not uncomfortable to be around them in the least.

"Edward… you seem very tense lately." Bella had mentioned one day.

"Do I?" he asked.

"Too bad Jasper isn't here. He could probably calm you down," she joked.

"That he could…" he mumbled, looking around him.

She had looked at him, sadly. I could tell that she was feeling slightly rejected when he wouldn't tell her what was wrong, but I knew he thought that it would be better if she didn't know about the Volturi. He thought that she would panic.

I had laughed at his thoughts, then. Why would she worry when she had seven vampires protecting her?

One word popped up in my brain: Volturi. Right…. That's why she would have worried.

That hadn't been the last time that she had brought that specific topic to the surface of conversation, but he had always told her that everything was fine and that nothing was wrong.

She wasn't anymore convinced then I was, and I actually knew what was going on.

But then the strangest thing happened. Bella had one day been talking to Alice when she froze and turned towards me. I knew that she couldn't see me, but she had somehow looked into the exact spot where I was standing.

Alice asked her if she was alright, and she nodded her head, saying that Edward's shifty eyes, and weird behavior was getting to her.

I had called Jara quickly after that, reporting what I had found and she didn't seem at all surprised.

"She id much more sensitive to non-humans then she is to her own kind; although I didn't think that she would be able to notice you."

"Well, gee, thank you for telling me this _right away! _What happens if she blows this whole thing through the roof?!" I had shrieked into the phone.

"Leila, calm down. She doesn't know that she is more sensitive yet, so she's not going to say anything to them. If you're uncertain then why don't you unlock Jessica's power and look ahead in the future and see for yourself?"

"I'm going to hold you responsible if this mission blows and I die." I hung up the phone before she could reply. Grumbling to myself, I continued to watch them, and try to make sure she didn't sense me again.

It had been five days since I had arrived in Forks and there was still nothing out of the ordinary, other then the fact that Bella had become more and more aware of my presence.

Bella glanced over her shoulder again, and Edward looked at her worriedly. "Bella? What's wrong?" _She's been acting so strange for the past three days… I wonder what the matter is… I wish I could read her mind right now…_

She looked at him and smiled "Never mind, it's nothing." She waved her hand dismissively. He didn't look convinced. _I wish Edw… woul… asking me…. I'm fine…_

"Ok, if you say so…" he backed down, for now, though he was sure to bring it up later when she looked behind her again. I couldn't understand why she could sense me, when even her vampire family couldn't. I knew the reason, but I still couldn't comprehend her perception. Maybe, it was because she has been around vampires for the past while, what with all of their stealth.

They continued to walk towards the parking lot and I could hear her heart beating quickly and her feelings in turmoil. She was a very interesting human, I must say. She's never met me, and yet she fears my presence. Very interesting indeed.

Edward wrapped his arms around her small figure and pulled her close, obviously trying to calm her down. Too bad his brother wasn't here; his power would be quite useful right now for our dear Bella.

I smiled widely; this was sure to bring an interesting future.

I had followed Edward and Bella home on foot this time, seeing as they had been planning to go over to Edward's house for the weekend, and I'm sure that they would have noticed that I was following them if I had brought my car. But even thought I could easily keep up with them, I had to maneuver myself around tree, branches and other obstacles in the forest to avoid been seen, and that irritated me quite a bit.

I hid behind a tree as they pulled up into the driveway and got out, walking up towards the house, laughing and talking like any regular couple. Edward needed to hunt soon, I noted as he held the front door open for Bella to walk through. I sighed as I though of how boring this mission had become, when I heard a blood curdling scream emit from the house.

I rushed to the window and peered inside, checking if the time to show myself was now.

I wish I had been more on guard because what I saw through the window was not a good thing.

At all.

A/N: sorry about not updating but I've been a little swamped with homework lately, so I might not be able to update too often. Review and tell me if you like it or if you have any ideas what should happen next!

Review!


	4. A Fight with the Enemy

Glitter in a sun lit moon light

By: Mad4anime

Chapter 3:

_I hid behind a tree as they pulled up into the driveway and got out, walking up towards the house, laughing and talking like any regular couple. Edward needed to hunt soon, I noted as he held the front door open for Bella to walk through. I sighed as I though of how boring this mission had become, when I heard a blood curdling scream emit from the house._

_I rushed to the window and peered inside, checking if the time to show myself was now. _

_I wish I had been more on guard because what I saw through the window was not a good thing._

_At all._

I took a few steps back away from the house and took a deep breath. So much for a fancy entrance, I thought glumly.

I ran forward at a blinding speed – which is pretty damn fast for _a lot _of people, vampires, and Volturi vampires included – crashing through one of the front windows in the downstairs, and throwing myself into one of the four dark cloaked figures to push her off of the human girl.

She futilely growled and tried to throw me off of her, but I pinned her arms above her head, holding her in place. The three others – all males – turned to me and growled dangerously in warning. I smirked at them and motioned forward with one of my hands for them to come forward; I was in the mood for a fight.

To my dismay, only one of them came at me while the others proceeded to try and take the human girl.

_Oh no, _I thought. They were _not _about to win.

I pick up the small female vampire beneath me and threw her out the window with all of my strength, and turned to see the tallest male vampire's fist about to connect with my face. I bent backwards – missing his fist by mere centimeters – and did I quick back flip, landing in a crouch, ready to spring forwards.

A loud growl, followed by a crash, sounded through the house when the remaining vampire's attempted to escape with the human. Immediately I abandoned my current fight in order to save her, but the male blocked my exit. I used Jara's power to throw him at the wall, pinning him there, and took my leave of the room; I would question the one against the wall later.

I ran up the stairs, only to find that the glass window at the end of the hall had been broken, and the family of seven vampires were laying about on the floor, hastily getting up to follow.

I ran ahead of them, following the screams emitting from Bella as the tried to muffle the sounds, but I had already caught their trail.

I caught up to the quickly and hit the one smallest one who was carrying her in the back of the neck, making him stager and let his hold on the girl loosen so I could take her from them. As soon as the girl was in my arms, I bolted back towards the Cullen's mansion as quickly as I could. I passed the Cullen's as I was running and they all looked bewildered as they smelled her go by, but couldn't see her, as I was moving too quickly.

They quickly followed me and as I reached the house, I was over come with a small pain in my mind. I saw the small female I had thrown out the window, looking at my with triumph but I smiled back at her, knowing that it was her who was causing the pain. I stopped running and focused on the image of her being ripped apart, opening my eyes when I heard her scream. I was quite satisfied to see what I had wanted to happen to her, becoming a reality. I silently thanked Mel for letting me take her power, and continued my way into the house, sitting down with the human girl on my lap, crying rather loudly. I stroked her hair gently and cooed soft and reassuring words to her, telling her that the robed people were gone.

I heard a snicker coming from the wall, and looked up to see the guy I had pinned there laughing at the frail human.

"And what, might I ask, are you laughing at?" I hissed.

"The pathetic sight before me, of course. She can't take care of herself for a minute, and it's only time before more of us come for her. There is no way she can escape." he snickered.

"You work for the Volturi, correct?" I asked.

"Yes." his smiled widened. "Have you heard of me?"

"No," I said bluntly. "Now shut up."

He did as I commanded against his will and struggled for a moment against my hold on his body, but gave up quickly.

There was a loud crashing as the door fell off of it's hinges when Edward ran through the door, looking for his human.

"Edward! You didn't have to break down the door!" screeched the perfect blond.

He ignored her and kept looking for Bella, not noticing me what so ever, or the now quietly sleeping girl. I looked at the human in my lap, thinking of how exhausted she must have been from this ordeal.

"Looking for me?" I asked him, smiling.

His head snapped around at my voice and growled when he saw I had Bella in his arms.

"Give. Her. Back." he demanded furiously, his eyes turning a cold black.

"Oh, hush now, Edward. That's not very nice to say to someone who just saved her life!" I scolded him, a smirk playing on my face.

"What do you want with her?"

"For her to live." he looked puzzled for a moment, but regained his composure. "You see, Jara would kill me if I came back telling her I had failed in my mission by letting the Volturi kill you. I need her – and all of you for that matter – alive so I don't have my mind filled with your deaths for the rest of eternity."

"Jara?" he mumbled confused. "You are a vampire, then?" he asked louder.

"I have been called that, before, although that is not entirely accurate." my smirk reemerged.

"Then what are you, if you are going to live for all of eternity? I have only heard of vampires as eternal beings."

"I will leave you to find that out for yourself." He focused on something, and seemed quite frustrated after a short while, making me laugh. "Are you having trouble with something? Perhaps your mind reading gift?"

He stared at me in shock, many questions about how I knew about his talent running through his head.

"I know many things, Edward. Not just about you." I sounded like some kind of stalker, but I always had fun with my little cryptic remarks.

The entire family walked in and I got to see the last few members of the family, one of whom I surprisingly recognized.

He stopped in his tracks as he realized who I was and who was sitting in my lap, asleep. "Leila!" he gasped, coming forward to shake my hand.

"Carlisle, my old friend. You haven't changed." I smiled.

"Unfortunately, you have, yet I'm sure that it was not in a bad way. What brings you to our house hold?" he asked politely.

"I have a message for you," I told him.

"From whom?" his brows pulled together slightly, mouth falling into a frown.

"Jara." his eyes lightened, obviously happy. "We will be seeing much of each other, and she wishes you well."

"Knowing Jara that is not all the message contains."

"No, not quite, but this is not something I am supposed to share with many people."

"Please, come with me to my office. Edward, please do not listen into our conversation." Carlisle led me out of the room after I had given Bella to Edward, and heard him grumble a bit about how it was no problem, since he couldn't even read my mind anyways.

I was led up the stairs and into a large rooms, covered in paintings and shelves with many books stacked on them.

Again, I thought about how he hasn't changed, even in the past hundred years.

"Now, what is this message about, Leila? If Jara sent you, then I can only be sure that there is something I need to know." ha asked sitting down. "It is not often that you are a messenger."

"I am not a messenger, Carlisle. I have been sent here bringing a message and a mission." I told him. He knew very well that I would never be put in a messengers place. "Jara is not very happy with your current state of affairs, and has taken an interest in you since your families little visit to Volterra." I saw Carlisle stiffen at the mention of last years… mishap. "The Volturi want Bella, Edward and Alice to join them, but Bella especially."

"Why Bella? She's only a human."

"That, I cannot tell you at this time, as you should know. But I have been sent here to watch over everyone in this coven, including Bella. Jara has asked that you sign me up… for high school, under your parental authority."

"Yes, of course."

"I need you to do something else for me."

"What would that be?"

"Don't tell the others about me. I will tell them what they need to know and protect them from what they don't know. I also need you to tell the school that I can leave whenever I want, just incase you or anyone else needs me. Keep everyone in Forks, Carlisle. They wont hesitate to use the rest of your family as bait or get them to help the Volturi as well."

"Jara has made you completely into another one of her."

"No," I smiled. "Not yet."

A/N: So how was that? I tried to put in some action, but I'm not very good at that… It was very quick and I still have a shit load of homework for tomorrow… that I am ignoring and going to get yelled at for… but hey, that's life. See you guys later.

Review if you want more or have any suggestions. (I'm kind of just playing this out by whatever comes to mind… as you can probably tell….

Ja ne; Bye-bye!

Mad4nime 


	5. Disater at Bella's!

Glitter in a sun lit moon light

By: Mad4anime

Chapter 4:

I sighed for about the sixth time in the past hour. I couldn't decide what to wear today. It was about seven o'clock in the morning and I only had two hours to get to school and one hour to make sure the Cullen's hadn't been wiped out over night; that would be a bad thing.

What did humans normally wear now? I wasn't one for keeping up with new styles and fashion trends, and I only ever bought anything if I saw it in the window and liked it or I needed new clothes. But god forbid that any human – but mostly female – didn't keep up with the latest trend.

I looked at all of the clothes I had brought with me and decided on a pair of blue, fuzzy ankle socks, dark blue, baggy jeans from Tommy Hilfigure and a white, V-neck long sleeved shit that had lots of dark magenta and silver writing on it. **(A/N: I'm wearing that right now! **** )**

I prayed to any god that would listen that I wouldn't stand out.

I looked around my new apartment – I thought that I was going to be here for much longer then I had previously assumed – and sighed, again. I wish I didn't have to do anything today, especially since the younger Cullen's would be wondering why I was there – if Carlisle kept his promise and didn't tell them anything – but mostly I just didn't feel like being surrounded by humans.

Stupid humans.

I grabbed my backpack and keys, briefly wondering if I should have packed myself a lunch. Did the school have a cafeteria? Probably.

I walked out of my apartment, locking my door on the way out, and quickly walked towards the elevators. It decided that they would torment me and take _forever _to get to the bottom floor and I had started to get impatient. That was never a good thing.

When the doors opened I ran out to my car, maybe a little faster then a human should be able to run but nobody was watching… I hope.

I quickly slipped into my car and shoved the key in the ignition. I put on a CD and let the music drown out every thought that I could muster up. I had found out long ago that thinking was not always a good thing.

I was enjoying the music so much that I had hardly noticed the car ride to Forks High and that I had made it there in twenty minutes. Jesus Christ I must have been going fast. I now had about an hour and twenty minutes before school started so I decided to go about on my daily check up on human Bella and vampire Cullen's.

I sped off towards Bella's house first since she was the weakest link, being human and all. I turned down my music a bit so that I could hear in advance if anything was going on in her house.

Hearing nothing out of the ordinary, I parked my car in the driveway – I was guessing that her father… Charlie, I think his name was, had already left for work – and quickly turned off the car. I got out and stretched a bit, not that I needed to, before I hurried up the tree that was positioned out side of her window.

What I found was not great. Bella was lying on her floor, crying her eyes out and going into some form of hysterics. I frowned slightly, what was it with human women?

I jumped carefully but easily from the tree branch to her window sill and opened the window with only a little effort. I was probably going to scare the living daylights out of her… Poor girl. I gave a quick glance around the room out of habit and noticed that something was missing.

Edward.

Is that why she was crying?

Bella was still lying on the floor and crying without so much as noticing my presence as I walked over to her and gently picked her up. I was about to put her on her bed when she noticed she was no longer on the floor and screamed bloody murder when she saw me.

"Will you quiet down?" I yelled back at her, shutting her up immediately. "Thank you. We don't want your Edward to come barging in here and doing something irrational, now do we?"

"Edward…" she whispered and began to sob again. Is this all she ever does?

I sigh and sat on her bed, pulling her into my lap so that her head rested on my shoulder so that I could help soothe her enough to find out what happened. I mumbled calming words to her and stroked her hair until she was only hiccupping and taking in deep breaths.

"All better?" I asked her gently. She shook her head.

"No, it's not."

"What happened?" I asked carefully.

"I woke up here and Edward looked strange, and distant. I asked him what was wrong and he didn't reply he just looked at me strangely. And then he left! I don't know what to do. I can't stand it if he ever left me again!"

I pressed her head into my shoulder again. "Sssh. Bella, it's alright. He was probably just worried about all of the things going on with the Volturi and everything. Bella, I doubt he left for good, and you'll probably see him at school."

She looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "Do you think so?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I do. Would you like me to check for you?" I asked.

"Sure. Wait, what?" she asked, but her voice was already becoming far away. I felt reality fall away as I made use of the power I had stolen from Alice during our… episode with the Volturi yesterday.

I quickly searched for anything that had to do with Edward Cullen and then forcibly pulled myself from the future.

"Are you alright?" Bella cried.

"Yes. I am quite alright. I was just making use of your friend Alice's power that I stole from her." I said happily.

"You _stole _Alice's power?" disbelief colored her tone.

"Yeah, that's my power… I can take people's powers and keep them forever, but once I take them, I can't make them go away. Anyways, you don't have to worry about anything! Edward is going to meet you at school and apologize for acting so strangely this morning."

"Oh no!" Bella cried.

"What?" I asked worriedly. Were the Volturi here? How did I not sense them? There is _no _way they could have snuck up on me?!

"School!" she cried out again. I swear I felt my eye twitch.

"Yeah, we have school."

"Oh my god. I have to get ready and my eyes are all red… not that I really care but still! I got your sweater all wet from my crying too! I'm sorry!" she stood up quickly and took a step forward, but her foot caught on the rug and she fell forwards. Luckily for her, my reactions were better then Edward's so I caught her long before she hit the ground.

"Be careful!" I hissed. "It's my job to keep you safe and alive. I would prefer that you didn't kill yourself by tripping." She blushed a bright red and mumbled an apology. "Don't worry. Just get ready; I'll take you to school."

She nodded and hurried off to do whatever she had to do. Human girls were strange…

I thought that I would be of some use so I walked down the stairs rather quickly and walked into her kitchen to make her some breakfast. I decided that fried eggs and some toast would be good enough, so I quickly made it for her in less then ten minutes. She was still in the shower…

Great. Now her breakfast was going to get cold. I sighed and walked up the stairs slowly and knocked on her bathroom door.

"Bella?" I called. She didn't answer so I just sighed and walked in. There she was, lying on the bathroom floor with blood pulsing out of her forehead. "Shit!" I yelled. I quickly walked over to the now unconscious girl and quickly grabbed a towel to try and wipe up the blood that had spilled. "Come on Bella, you better not have been like this for the fifteen minutes I had left you!" I turned her so that she was lying on her back and propped up on my lap. I listened to her breathing for a moment and I swore under my breath. She had stopped breathing. I felt where her heart was hoping for any kind of a beat. I let out a breath of relief when I felt it. It was faint, but it was there. "So there is a god…" I mumbled and then smiled. "Or at least there is Rob. I will need to thank him for his power, as well."

I tore off my sweater and pressed it to her forehead to help stop the bleeding so I could focus on making her heart beat before I moved onto making it stop bleeding.

I took a deep breath and rested one hand on top of the other to make an "X" shape over her heart. I could feel Rob's power building into my hands rapidly. I pressed my hand onto Bella's damp skin and I released the power into her body. Bella screamed in her unconscious state and flailed her arms and legs, but I held my place. If I moved, I could have very well killed her.

After a minute or two, the flailing of her arms ceased and I pulled my hands away, listening for a regular heart beat. I was granted with the sound I had been looking for.

I left out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. "Oh thank God." I could practically hear Rob saying 'Actually, you can call me Rob, but god works too.'

I was pulled from my thoughts as I remembered her bleeding head. "Crap!" I quickly did the same movements as I had before hand but I placed my hands over the wound on her head. She screamed in pain again, but didn't flail her arms around this time. That's was to be expected, though, since it took much more power to heal a heart that was about to stop beating then to simply heal a flesh wound.

She stopped screaming and relaxed completely into my grasp, breathing normally. If anything, she looked better then she had this morning. I smiled to myself, pleased with my work, but I had to wake her up. It would not be good if she went into a coma.

"Bella," I nudged her side. I got no response. "Bella." I called a little more panicked. "Bella!" I yelled, but I still got no response. "Bella! Please, goddamn it! WAKE UP!" I screamed. But she still didn't wake up.

"Shit, this was not supposed to happen!" I shook my head back and forth. I had to keep calm. If I didn't, then the entire situation could go down the drain. But what if I was too late? What if I couldn't wake Bella up in time? Well the worst case scenario would be that she would die instead of going into a coma. Best case scenario would be that she woke up and _nothing _was wrong. I was hoping for the later.

"Bella," I said calmly. "Bella if you don't wake up right now, then Edward is going to die. He will go to the Volturi and ask to die, just like he did before, except nobody will be able to stop him this time." No response. "Bella. You have to wake up. Right. Now. Do you hear me, Bella?" I took in a shuddering breath as I still had no response. "Bella, please. I'm begging you. Please wake up." I could feel the sobs pushing to the surface. I let out a small cry. "Bella! Please! You have to wake up. Think of everyone you care for! What would they do without you?!" she still didn't respond. "Bella. You're making me fall apart right now, and that is never a good thing! Do you want to see me fall apart? If you don't then wake up. Right now Bella, come on! Up we get! We have to go to school." she didn't respond.

I sucked in a huge breath. "BELLA!" I screamed. She bolted upright immediately and clutched her rapidly beating heart. She looked around her and she stopped dead when she was me.

"What are you doing in here?!" she screamed and blushed. "I was taking a shower when I fell and-"

I cut her off. "Bella. You fell and hit your temple and lost a lot of blood. Your temple is one of the spots on the human body that when it begins to bleed _a lot_, it's nearly impossible to stop. Your heart had almost stopped when I found you."

"Then how am I…" she trailed off and her eyes went wide.

"No, Bella. You are not a vampire. I could never do that to you." I said honestly.

"And why not?" she demanded.

"Because of a lot of reasons, alright? Now I suggest that you finish getting ready for school, or else Edward will have a field day!" I snapped.

"You and Edward are both the same. No matter what, neither of you would ever change me!"

"I _can't _Bella! It's not _possible _to do that with me!" I yelled at her. Her eyes went wide as I realized what I had just said. "Shit… I wasn't supposed to say that." I mumbled and ran a hand through my hair. "Just get ready… alright?"

"What _are _you?" she whispered.

I laughed but it sounded hollow. "Nothing to be trifled with, I assure you." she just nodded and stood up carefully to walk back to her room. "Bella," I called and she stopped to look at me. "Don't tell anyone, got that?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." She continued her way to her room, not even noticing that she wasn't wearing anything. Stupid human girl…

I picked up the pieces of the smashed plate, toast and eggs quickly and walked down the stairs to go make her another breakfast plate. It took ten minutes and she was coming down the stairs as carefully as possible, obviously smelling the eggs and toast.

She sat down on one of the chairs cautiously and looked at me when I handed her the plate. "Here, eat it." she looked at it questioningly. "It's not poisoned if you're wondering. If I wanted you dead I could have let you die a moment ago."

"Why didn't you? IT could have saved everyone the hassle over my well fair." she whispered.

I froze in place as I fought against my strength to crush the plate in my hands. Unwanted memories flew through my mind at her words and I set the plate down on the table almost mechanically.

"Never say that." I hissed. She looked at me with a horrified expression and I smirked. "Do I _scare _you? _Frighten _you?" I asked. She shook her head and I felt myself calm down. I looked away from her, ashamed that I had acted the way I did. "I should. You should be scared of me, and I'm sorry."

"It's alright." she whispered.

"Just please Bella," I told her softly. "Don't talk about that. Don't ever say that, because some day, you just might get that coming to you." I could feel the ancient sadness fill my voice as I pleaded with her. She again looked shocked, but nodded her head anyways. "Thank you." I said smiling.

"I should be the one thanking you. You did, after, just save my life." she replied.

"Let's go. Edward and Alice are freaking out. Alice had a vision of this, but she can't see me in her visions."

"Why not?" she asked.

"You will find out later." I said sternly, allowing no more conversation to be held on that topic. "Don't worry, though. They're being held in class and can't ditch until the changing of class's and well be there by then."

"You might want to change." she pointed out. I looked down at my pants and cursed; they were covered in her blood.

"Do you have any clothes that I can borrow?" I asked. Bella looked to be about my size.

"Yeah… Up in my room. You can take anything you like."

"Thank you." I dashed p the stairs, faster then her eyes could follow, leaving her with her breakfast. I walked over to her closet and looked through her clothing. I ended up having to wear tight V-neck top that was light blue since none of her other tops had enough… room, and a jean skirt that went down to just below my knees.

All the while I couldn't help but think one thing.

She's now the stupid human girl who knows too much.

**A/N: Ok… so that chapter was a lot of fun to write, although I was nearly crying when Bella wouldn't wake up. It scared me that she almost died, since the Cullen's would be broken up, as well as Bella's parents. But Leila, too!**

**I bet you're all wondering why Leila was so mad with Bella, now. Probably you're also wondering why she wouldn't be able to change Bella even if she wanted to.**

**If any of you have a guess, then review! And if you want to know what happens next, then you'll have to wait until I update, and I won't update until you review! (Well, I probably will… but not for a while!)**

**So… why don't you press that little button that says "Go" and submit a little review! Please?!**

**Next time on "Glitter in a Sun Lit Moon Light":**

**Bella get curious, but curiosity killed the cat.**

**Edward lashes out.**

**Alice gets worried.**

**Leila is having trouble keeping her secrets, secrets.**

**Emmet finds his love for dancing!!! (not really…)**

**Mad4anime asks for more reviews!**

**What is the out come?**

**You must review to find out!!!**

**Mad4anime **


	6. Into Your Arms

Glitter in a sun lit moon light

By: Mad4anime

Chapter 5:

When I came back downstairs, after looking through Bella's wardrobe thoroughly, I found Bella still sitting at the kitchen table, starring at her half eaten breakfast. All of her scattered thoughts were focused on me.

Damn.

"Bella," I broke her from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Her head snapped up to meet my gaze, curiosity lighting her eyes.

"We should head off to school now. There is no need to have Edward hunt me down from thinking I kidnapped you." I could hear the monotone in my voice as clear as a bell. Damn, I thought that I had gotten over the past…

"Did you find what you wanted?" She asked, referring to the clothing I was wearing.

"Yes." No need to mention that her shirts were extremely tight around the chest area, too loose around my waist, and that her pants were a bit too tight around my hips and loose on my thighs. "Let's go." I gestured towards the door. She nodded and placed her half eaten breakfast in the sink.

I stood by the door, my eyes scanning the forest out of habit, as Bella locked the house. I sighed and started towards my car when I heard Bella suck in a sharp breath. My head whipped around to see if she was alright, only to find her starring at my car.

"_That's _your _car?!" _she breathed.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, that is my car. I thought you would be used to something like this, living with the Cullen's and all."

"Yes, but…" She trailed off.

"Whatever, get in. We already missed most of first period, and I don't think it would be good to be anymore late then that." I said getting into the drivers seat. She walked quickly, if not a bit carefully after this mornings little episode, and hopped into the passenger seat.

We didn't talk for the rest of the way to school.

When we arrived, I looked over at Bella only to see her looking about three shades paler then she normally was, and that was saying something.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"How can anyone drive faster then Edward…?"

I sat still for a moment and briefly wondered if she was mentally incapacitated. I shook my head and got out of the car, bringing my bag with me. I walked around the car as she fumbled with her seatbelt and opened her door before she knew I was standing there. She looked stunned for a moment, but shook her head and got out.

Ok, note to self: Walk slower.

"Are you sure you are alright?" I asked again.

She nodded. "I'm fine." She looked up at me from underneath her hair. "Are you?" she asked meekly.

I tensed automatically as another wave of memories flooded through me that opened wounds I thought had been healed. As the pain ripped through me I felt my face harden into an impenetrable mask, devoid of any emotion. Why couldn't this girl shut-up about that already. I winced and told her that I was perfectly fine.

"I don't believe you." Her face flushed in annoyance.

"Why won't you let it go?" I snapped. She looked afraid for a moment, but scowled back at me.

"Why won't you tell me what is wrong?" she countered.

"It's none of your business!" I growled and turned to walk away. She kept my pace… barely.

"Just tell me."

"No."

"Why not?" she stepped in front of me, effectively stepping in my path.

"Because,"

"Because why?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because,"

"Because why?"

She scowled. "Why wont you tell me?!"

I smirked. I had to admit, she was fun to annoy. "Because." I side stepped her, and opened the door to the office.

"Hello?" Mrs. Cope said from behind her desk, looking up from her latest romance novel. I fought the urge to roll my eyes.

"Hello. My name is Leila Cullen -- I'm the new student here and I need to pick up my schedule."

"Oh yes! Leila! Mr. Cullen called yesterday to sign you up for school. You're his biological child right?" she asked excitedly. I nodded. _'Wow, Mr. Cullen's real child. I can't believe Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen had a child at such a young age! No wonder they had to give her up for adoption!' _I suppressed a laugh. Carlisle always had an imagination, but saying that I was his child when he was age sixteen was a bit much. I would have to thank him later for giving up his reputation. "Anyways," Mrs. Cope continued. "Here is your schedule and a map of the school, although you are in all of Bella's and Edward's Classes so I'm sure that they will be able to show you around and everything."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Cope." I wondered if I was laying the pleasantries on too thick. She didn't seem to notice.

"Your welcome! Have a good day!" _'I can't believe that girl is only sixteen and in her last year! My, oh my, all of the Cullen and Hale children are so smart and good looking!' _

As soon as the office door closed Bella begun to bombard me with questions.

"How do you know the Carlisle? Why are you taking the Cullen name? Why not a hale, you look more like them? Why are you in all-" I cut her off.

"None of that matters, but what does matter is that second period is about to begin and we don't want to be late. Edward is heading there now and hoping you will be, too. If you are not there, then he is going to search all of Forks just to find you."

I grabbed her hand and started to drag her towards our second period class room which was close by, thank god, so I didn't have to listen to or answer all of her questions.

I let go of her hand and motioned towards the door. "After you," I said pleasantly.

She glared at me, but quickly walked through the door as the bell sounded through the school.

I swear, if Edward didn't stop growling or cursing at me in his mind I was going to rip his head off, screw the mission.

It was currently lunch time, and I was sitting at the Cullen's table with six pairs of eyes boring holes into my face. The other Cullen's and Hales, minus Carlisle and Esme, had joined us for lunch, having been called by Alice to come and meet "the newest edition" to the vampire count in Forks. Carlisle had instructed me to "eat" with everyone, so that I wouldn't raise any suspicions. All of them were curious as to what I was doing there, and why I was using their last name.

Well this was going to be a wonderful lunch. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Edward was focused only on my relation to Bella. Let me give you a taste of what he was thinking.

'_Why does she smell like Bella? Why does she smell like Bella's _blood_?!' _a growl echoed through his mind. _'Why did the little demon show up late with Bella this morning?! Why is she wearing Bella's clothes?!' _another growl came from his chest. Oh, so he was going for the out loud tactic now! Note the sarcasm. _'What is going on?!' _Well Edward, I wanted to say. I can't tell you that I know absolutely everything about you and your family from the time all of you met Carlisle to now. I also can't tell you that I have secret orders to keep an eye on you guys and make sure that you don't die or do what ever it is that vampires do.

Yeah, telling him that would go over _really _well.

"Oh my god, look. It's that new girl!" a girl whispered from a table close by. Even though none of the Cullen's turned their heads, I knew that everyone was listening intently. Unfortunately for Bella, she didn't have anywhere as good hearing as she would need to hear the whispers in the crowded, loud cafeteria.

"Oh my gosh, she is _so _beautiful. Is she part of the Cullen family?" another one whispered.

"Yeah, she is Mr. and Mrs. Cullen's biological child! Can you believe it?!" the first one squealed.

"No way! I thought that Mrs. Cullen couldn't have children!"

"I know, and they seem so young to have any children that age, but I heard that Mrs. Cullen had her when she and Mr. Cullen were only _sixteen_! That's why she hasn't been living with her mother and father – she was given up for _adoption._"

"But they aren't old enough to have an eighteen year old child!"

"She's only sixteen, but she's apparently super smart and skipped two grades…" I stopped listening to that conversation at that point, and focused on the now horrified faces before me.

"How could you ruin Carlisle's reputation like that?!" Edward hissed at me.

"I didn't," I replied calmly. "Carlisle came up with that on his own and I merely followed along with it. It was too late to object. I only found out today, like you."

"I don't believe you!" He growled.

"You don't have to." I snapped. There was silence at the table. Edward growled in his head again that was followed by many profanities directed at me. "Oh, Edward, shut up! I can't stand any more of your internal babbling!"

They all looked at me with a shocked expression.

"You're a mind reader?" Alice asked, quietly.

"Among other things." I smirked evilly. "A better mind reader then our dear Edward here." He growled again, and I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" he said through clenched teeth.

My smile grew. "Well, I believe that your gift doesn't work on Bella, correct?"

He scowled. "True."

"Such is not the case for me."

Anger flamed in his eyes. "That is not possible!" he hissed.

"Well, I can't read it perfectly. I only get fragments, but yes, my gift does work on her."

"You said among other things?" Jasper said.

"Yes I did."

"Are you going to elaborate on that?" he persisted.

"This entire family just loves to question me, don't you?"

"Are you going to answer me?" he asked.

"Are you going to make me?" I retorted.

"Maybe…" he smiled and I felt his power pushing its way through my barriers. He was trying to manipulate me!

I shoved his power back at him forcefully, forcing him to fall off of his chair. I glared at him as he stood back up and sat down again, looking completely shocked.

"I don't suggest you try that on me again, Jasper." I kept my voice light, pleasant. He nodded.

"What did she do to you?" Emmett gasped, shocked as well.

"She threw my power back at me with enough force to physically move me…" he mumbled. "Amazing…"

"Thank you," I said dryly.

"So what are you doing here?" Rosalie hissed at me. Was it just me, or did these people like to hiss at me?

"Because." I answered.

"Because why?" she insisted. I stayed silent. "Are you going to answer me?" she snapped.

I smiled pleasantly. "Nope."

"Bitch," she cursed under her breath.

"That's mean!" I whined, but my smile gave me away. She just settled on glaring at me.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment, and sat extremely still, concentrating. After a few minutes though, her brow creased and she opened her eyes, confusion clouding them.

"Alice," Jasper whispered. "What's wrong?"

She gave me a panicked look. "I can't see you!" she cried softly. "Why can't I see you?!"

"Don't worry Alice. That's normal for me. Nobody's powers work on my, weather they are physical, mental, deal with illusions or, even in your case, the future."

"Why is that?" Jasper asked.

"That is my little secret." I smiled and he groaned. "Don't worry, you will find out eventually. Well, hopefully not, but the way things are going now, you just might."

"Is there anyone who does know?" Edward asked quietly. My eyes automatically flashed to Bella, and back to him. He caught that, and looked at her too.

"Only one person that you know." I said hesitantly.

"And that person would be…?"

I smiled. "Carlisle."

"Why does-" The bell rang, effectively cutting off the rest of Edwards sentence.

"Well this was a wonderful lunch, but we'd best be getting off to class now!" I said brightly.

'_She… better mood… this morning…'_ Bella thought.

My mood plummeted quickly as the memories flooded my mind for the third time that day and I froze as my mind became consumed in them.

Flashback!!!

"_Hey, Leila! Wait up!" a young teenager called to me._

"_Hello!" I called back and waved. His smiled brightened, but then he froze. I could feel myself frown. "What's wrong?"_

"_Oh god…" He whispered as he fell to the ground, clutching his head in pain._

"_Oh my god! ----!" I screamed. My eyes automatically scanned the forest as I ran towards him but three figures blocked my path._

"_Sorry Leila, but we will be taking him from you now."_

End Flashback!!!

I was pulled back to reality when I heard a loud yelp from across our table. I saw Jasper with his hands wrapped around his torso as if to keep it together as he slowly slid down to the floor, crying out and sobbing in emotional pain.

"Oh god, oh god." He sobbed. "Make it stop! Please, god, it hurts, it hurts so much! Please, make it stop!" He begged.

I realized that he was feeling my emotions, my pain, from those memories. I quickly buried it deep within myself, as Alice and Edward ran to help him.

Jasper looked up at me with a horrified look on his face and pain filled eyes.

"Oh god, Jasper." I whispered. "I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to, I swear. Bella was just thinking… Oh god."

He shook his head back and forth, almost robotically. "It's alright," He whispered back, as he stood up slowly wincing occasionally at the mental pain I had caused him. But that pain wasn't just emotional anymore. To me, it had become the worst kind of physical pain, not unlike what Bella had gone through when Edward had left her.

Jasper made his way over to me slowly, and stopped when he was a foot away from me, and opened his arms. He gestured with his hands towards himself and I threw myself into his arms.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't worry. I'm here for you." His whispered into my ear, rubbing soothing circles on my back. I left out a small sob.

I barely noticed that he gently picked me up, and turned from the now long empty cafeteria. I barely noticed the surprised looks on the faces of his family members and Bella, or that he mentally told Edward to tell the teachers that I was sick. I barely noticed that he took me into my car and drove me to his house.

But what I did notice was when he handed me to my big brother, my best friend, and my past.

The comforting arms of Carlisle Cullen.

**Authors note!!!:**

**Hello, Mina-san (everyone),**

**I hope that you liked that chapter! I made it a bit longer then usual (I think) because I made you guys wait so long for an update. I'm sorry about the wait, but it was unavoidable! My Microsoft Word stopped working and I had to get a new office program for my computer, not to mention I was drowning in my school work. I am so, so, so, so, so sorry! I will update again tomorrow to make up for lost time!**

**Please review! I love to hear from everyone and I would love to hear your ideas on what you think I should do next! Tell me what you think of these options:**

**You find out more about Leila's past**

**The Volturi attack again**

**Victoria attacks (I'm not too sure about this one)**

**We get a heart to heart with the Cullen family and Leila (meaning Leila and the Cullen family get along better with each other and come to some form of an understanding).**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

**I would like to suggest that you read dimesofthenile and emotional-dreamer 's stories! They are very good and deserve more reviews!!!**

**Please review on theirs and my stories! It will take two minutes and makes everyone very happy!**

**Until my next update!**

**Mad4anime**

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Living in the Past

Glitter in a sun lit moon light

By: Mad4anime

Chapter 6:

I don't think that I had ever really learned to appreciate the comfort that was my life before I got assigned this ridiculous mission. I had been completely secure within myself, not mentally breaking down, and most of all I was never, _ever, _reminded of him. Not of his smile, the sound of his laugh, the flicker of comprehension in his eyes when I said too much…

I was slowly killing myself. Stupid Bella and her stupid curiosity, with the stupid thoughts that flow in her stupid head…

Yeah, I was being _really_ mature.

Carlisle's office looked exactly the same as it had always looked, no matter the shape or size of the actual room itself; always slightly messy, but looking organized, the walls covered in painting from his past. It was always a comfort to see something that remained the same, and Carlisle's office did just that, remain the same – save for a few newly added pictures and painting here and there, maybe a new book or two as well.

All I had to say was thank god for the wonderful creation called Carlisle.

"Is she alright?" I heard the unmistakable voice of Carlisle outside the door.

"She's calmed down almost completely. I only get a few flickers of pain every once and a while." I heard Jasper reply, also, from right outside the door.

"What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure. We were trying to drag some information out of her, and then the bell rang for classes. Then suddenly… I don't even know. This huge wave of pain hit me. It was nothing that I'd ever felt before. Carlisle, the pain came from her. I didn't know it was possible to feel so much pain, I mean, even with Edward and Bella when we left, this pain made that seem like love at first site!"

It was silent for a moment, until the nearly inaudible creaking of the office door sounded throughout the room.

"Leila?" Carlisle asked from behind me. I continued to stare out the window, but sighed to show him that I was listening. "You were thinking about him, weren't you." It wasn't a question. It was a fact.

"Yes." I whispered. I could feel the waves of torture coming from him using Jaspers gift I had acquired accidentally. Lucky for me, the powers I took came to me naturally when acquired.

"Why?" It was a simple question, yet I dreaded it more then anything else. I turned towards Carlisle, showing him my blank face and emotionless eyes. He was standing just inside the doorway with his hand rested on the wall for support, not that he needed it. Jasper was just outside the door, wondering if he should stay or leave us to our conversation.

"Bella," I answered. Carlisle's eyes softened.

"I know it must be hard to see-"

"It's not that," I cut him off. A look of confusion made its way onto his face. "She said something… this morning. Something that he had said before."

Flashback…

_She sat down on one of the chairs cautiously and looked at me when I handed her the plate. "Here, eat it." she looked at it questioningly. "It's not poisoned if you're wondering. If I wanted you dead I could have let you die a moment ago."_

"_Why didn't you? It could have saved everyone the hassle over my well fair." she whispered._

Flashback…

"_Seriously! You should be more careful!" I yelled at the young boy. He was covered in cuts, scrapes and dried blood, his hair was messy and dirty making him look more like a person saved from a shipwreck then a boy who lives in the big city._

"_Why didn't you just let me die? It could have saved everyone the hassle over my well fair!" he yelled._

End Flashback…

I winced at the memory, and I noticed Jasper wrap his arms around himself subconsciously.

"We had a bit of an accident this morning," I continued. "She thought Edward had left her again, and I found her crying on the floor. I told her that she would see Edward at school and that I knew from Alice's gift, so she went to take a shower and I went downstairs to make her a quick breakfast. I didn't see it coming. After fifteen minutes, I got worried and headed upstairs only to find her bleeding profusely and nearly dead. So I healed her and woke her up. But she wouldn't. God Carlisle, I was so scared that she wouldn't wake up. But she did, thank god, and when we were downstairs I made her breakfast again, and then she said it."

Flashback…

"_Why didn't you? It could have saved everyone the hassle over my well fair."_

End Flashback…

They were both quiet for a moment. Both lost in their own thoughts, although Jaspers were more out of confusion, where as Carlisle's were in the past. Those ones hurt the most – the ones in the past.

"Leila," Carlisle started, pulling me from my thoughts. "How long has it been since that happened?"

"Two hundred and sixty-two years."

"God, it's really been that long?" he mused to himself.

"Sadly…" I mumbled.

_What is going on? _Jaspers thoughts invaded my mind.

"Nothing, Jasper." He looked confused. "Nothing is going on. It's only the past." I said, standing up and walking towards the door.

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't be in so much pain." Jasper shot back.

"Jasper," Carlisle warned.

"It's true though! I've never felt anyone be in that much pain before and now you're telling me it's nothing?! Why are we being kept out of the loop?!" he raised his voice.

"Because you are not supposed to know." I said simply.

"But you said it yourself at lunch! With the way things are going we would find out, whether you wanted us to or not!"

"But that doesn't mean that you need to know now! You might not ever know!" I countered.

"Why not just tell us now and get it over with?! We can help you!" he yelled.

"No you can't! You can't ever help me! Nobody can!"

"We could if you let us try!"

"Can you bring him back to me?!" I screamed. The entire house fell into a deadly silence as Jasper stood there in front of me, eyes open wide. I let out a sob and put my head in my hands as I sank to the floor.

"God, I would do anything to see him once more. I would do anything if I could go back and save him," I sobbed, the tears starting to build up in my eyes. "I would do anything to be able to hold him, and laugh with him, and tell him how much I love him and miss him. Is that so much to ask for? Just one more chance?"

"Leila," Carlisle whispered from beside me, as he crouched down to bring me into a hug.

Jasper stayed fixed in his spot.

I pushed Carlisle away.

"Tell me, Jasper." I begged. "Is it so hard to believe that I once loved someone just like Edward loves Bella?"

He didn't answer me. He didn't need to. I already knew the answer, even before I stood up and ran.

_Yes._

I ran out the front door, hardly noticing Carlisle's pleas for me to stop, and rushed out into the forest not caring where I was going. It's not like anyone could catch me, I was much too fast.

As I was running, I could feel my instincts telling me to turn right back around, to finish the mission, and take care of my personal business later, but I kept on running. I found myself back at school in a matter of minutes, although I had some unlucky timing; School had just ended and the remaining Cullen's plus Bella were heading across the lawn in my direction. They had already seen me.

I cursed under my breath and struggled to walk the remainder of the way to my car. It took more effort then it should have, and I still didn't make it before they did.

I was about to open the car door when Edward stepped in front of me, cutting off my escape route.

"What did you do to Jasper?" he growled.

"Nothing," I whispered.

"Bull!" he swore. "If you did nothing then why did he take you away? It didn't seem like you two were going to be the best of friends at lunch and yet he still took you away with him!"

"I didn't do anything!" I cried. "Leave me alone!"

"Edward, stop it!" Alice hissed.

"Why should I Alice? Haven't you noticed that she smells like Bella, or that you can smell Bella's blood clearly on her?"

"Edward that was my fault." Bella admitted softly. "I fell and started to bleed. She saved me Edward."

He threw me a disbelieving look and glanced back at Alice and Bella. He knew he couldn't win. He was trapped.

"I don't believe it." He growled.

"Please," I begged softly. "Let me go. Let me go home before Carlisle comes and finds me."

"Then what did you do to Carlisle?!" he yelled, easily infuriated.

"Nothing," Carlisle replied. Damn it, Carlisle had found me quickly. I had underestimated his tracking abilities, or his knowledge of my actions. "Leila, come on. Let's go back."

I just nodded and pushed past Edward, getting into the drivers seat as I waited for Carlisle to get in. I was not, however, expecting the rest of the family to get in as well, but apparently Jasper had taken one car, and Rosalie and Emmet had taken Edward's Volvo. I hadn't realized that they had come back to the Cullen household while I had been there.

"Leila," Carlisle's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Jasper wants to apologize." He said quietly.

"I'm sure he does, and I know he will, therefore I will let him say it himself." I said just as quietly.

"What does Jasper have to apologize for?" Alice asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter. He is already forgiven." I ignored her.

"What does Jasper have to apologize for?" She asked again with a bit more force.

"Nothing. It's absolutely nothing." I said.

"Maybe you should tell them." Carlisle whispered.

"No." I said flatly.

"Why not?"

"They don't need to know, that's why."

"Just tell us what is going on." Edward pressed.

"The mission comes first, personal business later. I will not violate those rules." I hissed.

"What mission?" Alice asked. Oh crap. She wasn't supposed to pick up on that. "Why are you here?"

"It's not of your concern." I said through clenched teeth.

"To hell it's not our concern! You're interfering in our lives, and we deserve to know what's going on!" Edward yelled.

"Just tell them that much, at least." Carlisle whispered calmly. I was trapped – like Edward had been before – and there was no way out of it.

"I was sent here on a mission to protect the Cullen coven and their plus one from any attacks from the Volturi. My mission is to keep an eye on and protect this coven and I will succeed no matter what. Nothing will stand in my way." A growl freed itself from my chest.

"You could have refused the mission if you detest being here so much." Edward mumbled.

"Such is not the case. I was handed this mission directly from Jara. I'm the only person who gets these missions, so even if I wanted to refuse I couldn't have."

The car was silent for a moment. "When you say 'plus one'…" Edward started.

"Yes, I mean Bella. What other reason would I have for being at her house this morning?" I snapped.

"Oh…" he mumbled.

I scoffed. Oh, he says. After all of his crap that I have had to deal with, 'Oh' is the only thing he says.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I could not deal with this right now.

The car lapsed back into silence.

_Leila. _Carlisle's thoughts entered my head.

'_Yes, Carlisle?' _I thought to him.

_Are you alright?_

'_I'm fine.'_

_Are you sure?_

'_Yes.'_

_Alright… _He sounded as if he wanted to say something else.

'_Just spit it out Carlisle.'_

_I would bring him back if I could. If not for me, then for you. _He said at last.

A new wave of pain flowed through my body freely, and this time I didn't bother to hide my wince.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I said out loud.

"Your welcome." He answered curtly.

I noticed Edward's confused look in the rearview mirror, although I didn't say anything about it.

Neither did he.

But I knew that he would soon enough.

**Authors notes!:**

**Hello again everyone! So, how'd ya like that? Review and tell me if you want more!**

**You must read dimesofthenile, emotional-dreamer and Annilaia 's stories! They are fantabulous!!! **

**If you have any suggestions on what I should do with this story, then please review and tell me, or PM me!!! ;)**

**Catch you in the next update (which should be soon! I'm on a roll!)!**

**Mad4anime !!**


	8. Answers

Glitter in a sun lit moon light

By: Mad4anime

Chapter 7:

"_Leila!" a young boy with short black hair that came to just below his chin called out to me from across the street. I smiled warmly._

"_David." I called back. As I watched him run across the streets, I frowned. He should be more careful then that._

"_How are you?" he smiled at me._

"_I am well. You know, you should be more careful then crossing the street like that." He just rolled his eyes._

"_I am well too, thank you very much." Sarcasm was evident in his tone. "Leila, I'm not as breakable as you seem to think I am."_

"_But you really are," I whispered._

"_Well, compared to you I am. But hey, what can I say? I'm only human."_

"_True to your statement, you are only human." I agreed, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the street with me. "I was just going to visit Carlisle, will you come with me?" I asked, already knowing he would say yes._

"_Of course." He rolled his eyes again but a look of worry crossed his features and he stopped walking, making me stop as well. "I love you." He said as he bent down to press his lips lightly to mine._

"_As do I," I said softly, ignoring the nagging feeling that told me something was wrong._

"_Leila," he said._

"_Yes?"_

"Leila!" I was pulled roughly from my thoughts as Jasper's voice punctured my memories. I was sitting in my car and all of the Cullen's were starring at me.

"Yes?" I gasped, slightly disoriented and got out of the car.

"I- I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for-"

"You are already forgiven," I interrupted him and he visibly relaxed.

"Ummn… Edward? I'm still on house arrest, and if I don't get home soon, then Charlie is going to flip." Bella informed Edward somewhat hesitantly.

"Alright, I'll take you home, then."

"I'll take her home, Edward." I said. "I need to pick up my clothes from her house anyways." And get away from this house…

He seemed a little hesitant, but with a bit mental communication from Carlisle he gave me a stiff nod.

"Well then, Bella, shall we go?" I asked her softly. She nodded her head and walked over to the car, but Edward caught her elbow before she got in and pushed her against the frame of the car.

"Be safe." He whispered before he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate and extremely gentle kiss. The waves of pleasure and happiness that were rolling off of them in large waves with enough force to leave me breathless and dizzy. But even though the effect was there, I couldn't pull my eyes away from the scene of these two lovers. They had showed me everything I had loved, and everything that I had lost, but what was also utterly forbidden to me.

They broke away from each other, causing me to snap out of my trance like state and get back into the car somewhat shakily.

"I love you." I heard Edward say softly as he opened the passenger door for her.

"I love you, too, Edward."

If I could have thrown up, I think I might have. Everything they did together reminded me of him and what we would do together. Every touch, every word, every kiss…

I was starting to sound like a Hallmark card.

Bella sighed from beside me as I pulled out of the drive way and made a left to head back towards Forks.

"Miss him already?" I teased lightly.

She blushed a light pink. "I will always miss him when he's not with me." She blushed even deeper then before at her confession.

"Are you afraid that he will leave again?" I asked quietly.

"How do you know about that?" she whispered, turning whiter then normal.

"I know a lot more then you think I do, now are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm always afraid that he will realize that I'm not good enough for him, and that he will really see that he doesn't actually love me. I already know that I'm not good enough, but he says that it's the other way around. He thinks that he is the one who doesn't deserve me, and that he is just a soulless monster."

"You have only lost your soul when you have no one to share it with." I murmured.

She turned from the window to look at me with a curious expression. "What makes you say that?"

I laughed without humor. "What makes you think you are not good enough for him? Believe you me, both of you are more then good enough for the other."

"How do you know that?" I stopped the car, since we had arrived.

"When you fall in love someone and they love you just as much," I started quietly. "You would never think that you are good enough for them, just because you love them. But when there is no more doubt in your mind, then you will see that the only thing that matters is that you are in love. When you over come the doubt, you will see that I am right."

"And how would I be able to do that? He's a vampire!"

"And you are a human. What does it matter?"

"Have you seen what a vampire looks like? Of course you have – you are one – but they are so beautiful, and graceful… How could I ever beat that?"

"You don't have to beat it Bella! Edward loves you for what you are, shouldn't that be enough? You love him for what he is, why can't he do the same?" I was nearly begging for her to understand my words and to believe them.

She stayed silent for a moment, lost in her own thoughts about Edward and their relationship.

"You should go, Bella. Charlie is going to be here soon and I doubt that you want to be seen in a stranger's car when you should be inside."

"Oh, yeah…" she mumbled as she got out of the car and closed the door. "Thanks for the lift home."

"No problem. Oh, and Bella?" she looked at me through the open passenger window. "I never said I was a vampire."

And with that, I pulled out of her driveway and drove back towards the Cullen household, not even bothering to get my clothes from her room.

When I pulled up in front of the Cullen house hold, my mind was still running over the conversation I had had with Bella just moments ago. What had I just gotten myself into?

I turned the car engine off at briskly made my way to the large, wooden front door. The sooner I could get this conversation with, the better. I found the entire Cullen coven sitting in the living room, quietly discussing what known facts about me they knew. I saw Jasper sitting off to the side, starring out the window, clearly lost in thought. He was debating on whether or not to tell them what he knew about me.

I decided to make my presence known.

"Hello," I greeted, making everyone jump in surprise.

"Leila, please come have a seat." Carlisle motioned to the only available chair in the living room. Jasper remained lost in thought.

"So I'm guessing that I have been the topic under discussion while I was driving Bella home?" I said when I was seated.

Carlisle smiled sheepishly and nodded.

I sighed. "I thought so."

"Can I ask you a question?" Esme asked softly, but with a bit of concern. A very mother-like tone.

"Go ahead."

"Why were you sent here in the first place? Who sent you here? Why were you assigned this… mission? We are a very strong family, as I'm sure you know. We could take care of ourselves – not that it isn't good to have your help, too."

"Esme," I laughed. "That is more then one question! As to your first question is that I was sent here on a mission by the coven of sorts that I live and work with. We are not so much a coven as an organization, but we don't go by any name. We call ourselves a coven because it's more convenient. The head of our coven goes by the name Jara. She is exceptionally powerful with her telekinetic gifts and can do a wide range of things with it. She has been the head of our coven for many years and has led us strongly, not to mention she has expanded our knowledge and size in the coven. She tells us what our missions are and where we need to go. She gives us all of the information we need and the money to do it with. I was assigned this particular mission directly from her that was only for me, which doesn't happen with anyone except myself. Normally she would tell the captains the mission and they would take their assigned groups with them, but sometimes I get missions that are just for me. Those are normally the most dangerous ones, ones that most people would not normally be able to cope with."

"So why were you assigned to us?" Emmett asked.

"My mission – as I'm sure that Edward and Alice filled you in on – is to protect the Cullen coven and Bella from the Volturi. That is not a very easy task and is very dangerous. A lot of people wouldn't be able to cope with the stress and powers that the Volturi guard poses."

"So why do you get these special missions?"

I smiled. "Because of my gifts. You see, when I touch a vampire I can acquire their gift. The catch is that once I have it, I can't get rid of it, and I get the gift in a stronger sense then the original owner has although the control comes naturally. Such as Edward, for example. I took his type of power from a member of my grouping, Damon, and I can hear fragments of Bella's thoughts. I also happened to take Jaspers power earlier today by mistake and I can feel everyone's emotions within a twenty mile radius."

"How many powers can you have?" Alice interjected.

"We don't know yet. So far I have about twelve different powers collected after a fair amount of time."

"But why us? Couldn't you have been assigned to a different mission?"

"Your family has much more significance in the world then you think. The Volturi have been after you for different reasons then just Bella being changed. Honestly, I wouldn't normally be assigned to a specific family just to protect one human, no matter the importance that human may be to the family. But then again, if Carlisle managed to track us down and asked Jara to give him someone to help protect Bella, then I would have come immediately. But only for Carlisle…" I struggled to remain in the present, and not wander off into my forbidden memories.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Jasper smiling weakly while pushing his gift into my body. This time I let him calm me down.

'_Thank you, Jasper.'_ I thought to him.

_Your Welcome._

"Why only Carlisle?" Esme asked, softly. I could feel her nervousness coming off of her, as she expected me to be some unknown ex-lover of Carlisle's. I sent a wave of calm to her. "Thank you, Jasper." She whispered.

"That wasn't me." She looked at me, and I smiled.

"Carlisle and I have a… past together, you could say." I struggled to find the right words.

"What do you mean by that?" Rosalie asked for Esme.

"I may look sixteen, but in reality I am much, much older. I met Carlisle shortly after he was changed in London and I stayed with him long enough to know that he wasn't going to attack anyone or do anything that he regretted. An existence that is lived with regret is never a good thing. Anyways, about one hundred years later I met him again in Paris as he was studying medicine at a fairly good Collage. I stayed with him for a long time over there, and we quickly developed a brother-sister relationship. We had lived there happily for a couple of years until…." I trailed off.

"Until?" Esme urged, completely submersed in my story. I glanced over at Jasper.

"It doesn't matter." I whispered. "The past is the past and should be left where it is – the past."

I looked over at Carlisle, whose eyes were filled with ancient pain that probably reflected my own eyes. I heard Jasper have a sharp intake of breath as mine and Carlisle's pain flowed through him.

"Sorry Jasper," I murmured. He sighed.

"It's alright."

Everyone fell into a silence, as they thought about what I had told them, and what I could have not been telling them. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I fought the on coming guilt at my actions. Jara would not be pleased with how much information I had given out. In fact, she would probably kill me.

"Leila," Carlisle called out to me softly. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I have something to give you, if you would follow me to my office?" I nodded and stood up, too emotionally tired to be curious.

As he led me silently up the stairs I heard everyone else stand up and begin to follow us, all curious as to what he had for me.

I knew that Edward would be listening.

When we walked into Carlisle's office, I took a deep breath of his calming sent. It was the second most amazing smell that I had ever smelled. Of course, _his _would always be much better…

"Here," Carlisle handed me a small worn box that was about the size of my palm. It was obviously old and looked to be coming apart more and more every second in dusty bits, but that was not why I froze in my spot.

The box smelled like the one thing I wanted most in the world.

It smelled like _him. _

"Carlisle?" I asked quietly, my voice already breaking. "Why does it smell like him?"

His eyes were down cast and full of pain. "He wanted me to give this to you before…" he trailed off. He didn't need to continue. Even without my mind reading ability I would have known what he was going to say next.

Carlisle placed the box in my right hand and placed my left hand over top of it without looking at me. He then brushed past me and walked outside his office door, closing it quietly behind him. I knew that he was still standing outside the door, but it didn't matter.

I opened the box carefully, this was my last piece of him. The smell of him hit me forcefully and brought out a small, nearly inaudible cry from my chest.

Inside the box was a neatly folded piece of paper that had turned a soft yellow with age. I placed the box gingerly on the table and held the piece of paper with the utmost care.

I unfolded it.

_Dear Leila_, it read.

_Can you believe that it has already been two days since I have last spoken to you? I can't, that's for sure. It feels like so much longer. I miss you terribly._

_It's been raining a lot in Evry and I think that it has something to do with the fact that we have been separated. I don't believe that a love such as ours should ever be apart for so long. I already feel like I'm missing my other half!_

_I think that what I miss the most is how you feel in my arms. I miss being able to fall asleep with you in my arms and knowing that I'll wake up to find you having not moved and inch. Well, either that or how your lips feel against mine. Pardon my forwardness, but I am, after all, a seventeen year old man. I can't stop thinking about you._

_How is everything going down in Paris? I hope that Carlisle is keeping you company while I'm away. You will have to tell him that I say "Hello"._

_Please excuse me, I am beginning to ramble. Believe it or not, there is a reason for my sending you a package._

_Leila, I can't stand the thought of you being by yourself and hoping that when I come back you still love me and not another. Men also have their ways of tricking women into loving them._

_Although I wanted to do something along the lines of what I'm doing right now in person, this will have to do._

_When I get back, Leila, I would like to marry you. How could I not? You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I want you to be mine and mine alone. I want you to promise me that when I come back, you will be mine._

_Inside this package you will find something that I have bought just for you. When I come back, I want to see you wearing it if you accept my proposal. If you are not, then I have to say I will be crushed beyond belief, but I have a feeling I will get to see you wearing that special item._

_Oh my, this letter is getting quite long, and I must go. I want you to know that as I seal this letter, I am also sealing my heart to you. You can keep it, I don't want anyone else having it._

_You are my one and only, Leila. Never forget that, my love._

_Love you forever and much after,_

_David Anatole_

I could feel the tears that had been pooling in my eyes begin to rush down my face with only heartbreaking sadness being left in it's wake.

I reached forward and left the note sitting on Carlisle's desk and brought the box towards me. I took a deep breath as I looked inside. I swear that in that moment I heard the sound of shattering glass as I pulled an old, pure silver ring that was hanging off of a small matching silver chain out of the box.

"Oh, David…" I whispered through my renewed sobbing, the tears falling ferociously. I'm not quiet sure what happened next, but it ended up with my being wrapped in Carlisle's arms, as we both sobbed together. But one thing was for sure.

My heart was breaking a second time.

**Authors note:**

**I think that that had to be one of the most sad things that I had ever written. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**You must read dimesofthenile, Annillia, and emotional-dreamer 's stories! They are fantasmic!!!**

**READ THEM!!!**

**Love you all,**

**Mad4anime…**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
